


Armitage

by seeyouwithyourlaughterlines



Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Karaoke, M/M, This is pure crack, ja sošla s uma, t.A.T.u.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/pseuds/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines
Summary: Armie's turn at karaoke night.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Armitage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaM_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/gifts).



> This is a thing I had to write for my best friend after we had a discussion about what would everyone sing at karaoke. We chose t.a.t.u. because in my modern headcanons for Hux, he speaks Russian and lived there for a while during his studies(it's the 'growing up in a former eastern block country' for me).
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this 🧡

Armitage pressed a couple of buttons on the machine, patting himself on the back in his mind. He really did not expect his favorite song to be on this machine that was most likely built before the Beatles were born. He clicked on his selection and took the few steps to the improvised podium next to the bar. Rose was just finishing with her usual run of Beyoncé’s Run the World and she was killing it as usual. He looked into the audience, mostly unknown people and in the middle, his friends huddled around a small table. Rey raised two thumbs up at him, encouraging him. Ben was looking skeptically down at her grin but his mouth exposed his joy at seeing his girlfriend enjoy herself. Next to them was Finn and Jannah, both hollering at Rose on the stage. 

The last person at the table was his boyfriend, Poe, and he was currently smirking at him. Sweat broke out on Armitage’s forehead. The truth was that he wasn’t really ready to go on and sing the song he just selected. He was here only because he lost a bet the previous week about his team’s audit results. And now he was here, watching in slow motion and Rose finished her song and the smirk on Poe’s face grew even bigger. He nodded his chin towards the stage and Armie just sighed and took the last few steps. He took the microphone and waited for the opening sound of the 2001 hit Ja sošla s uma. As he started singing in perfect russian, the whole bar quieted and focused all attention on him. This was seriously his own fault for bragging about being fluent in russian after getting a minor in russian studies along with his business degree. By the time the second chorus came, the whole bar was singing with a weird mixture of russian and english gibberish. Armitage had to agree it was kind of fun. The song came to a close and Armie hurried off the stage as everyone clapped and hollered and went towards his table. Poe jumped up and opened his arms, nearly bulldozing him as he came closer.

“Babe, this was amazing!!! From now on, none of that 80’s power ballad bullshit,” he said after kissing him quickly and pulling him down on the bench.

“If I have to hear Hux belt out ‘It must have been love’ one more time, I will rip out my eardrums,” Ben let out and took a swig of his bear. Rey elbowed him in the ribs and he choked a little.

“Don’t listen to grumpy here, he’s just pissed that you’re better singing 80’s divas’ than he is,” she laughed, which earned her a nasty look. The whole table erupted in laughter and even Armitage had to hide his laugher in his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to say hi, you can find me on twitter @undercoverbeee.


End file.
